


My Computer's Frozen!

by Chilvane



Category: Monsterkind (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Slight Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilvane/pseuds/Chilvane
Summary: Kip Kaizer is staying up doing research for his blog when a video he doesn't expect shows up on screen.





	My Computer's Frozen!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my secret santa gift for fosterwallace on tumblr!

Kip was sat up bed, hunched over the laptop that laid on lanky legs. The sound of loud clacking keys permeated the room. Text that detailed new protests and riots passed his eyes, too many things to fight against Kip barely remembered which was for what. 

He gained a following from the way he processed and spread information as it came, when he made a post on something it got attention and when things got attention he posted about it. Kip got sent countless articles on the protests and riots of monsters, against monsters. Text, pictures, videos of the events and what caused them. He got it all. 

The initial shock when you see a monster get beaten bloody, or to death doesn’t go away. Kip found that the most true thing in what he did. Seconds to think about why it was necessary to spread the shots of scarlet painted faces, the cries -- or lack of -- that each of these monsters when those who sought after info or fact could just find them. Something he could manage in a good mood, but Kip wasn’t completely focused when it came on his screen. Didn’t pay close attention to the warnings before the video he clicked play on. 

A humanoid shape with bright blue skin was on the ground, with a crowd of humans around to stomp on them. Their face was already bloodied. Kip raised a hand to close his laptop, but he couldn’t look away. He was in place with an arm raised, and just couldn’t pull himself away as these humans, men and women were crowded around this monster taking turns to beat them.

Kip felt the pressure on his eyes before he saw the crystals growing. Ice began to creep from his hands onto the computer as well, but all he could do in that moment was watch them crawl. Kips eyes, his mouth, his nose all hurt more the more the video played.

 

In the hall, Wallace locked the door to his apartment. Finished with a report from the day, he hummed on his way to Kip’s. After a great day Wallace was excited to be with his boyfriend, hands fidgeting with each step. At the door he knocked as he pulled out his key to Kip’s apartment. The apartment was less barren than when he first got there, with splashes of color and a TV.

“Kip! I’m here,” he said. Wallace locked the door before he took more steps toward Kip’s room. Smile shrinking with each second Kip didn’t answer back. At his door, Wallace knocked and again spoke, “Kip? You in here?”

Wallace would’ve turned back and left if he hadn’t heard the shatter and crack. He was in the room in a split second. Kip had icicles made of frozen tears and snot spread on his face. Wallace was at his side, he swiped away ice from his cheek. He jumped at the sight of Kip’s laptop.

The screen was cracked, pieces of it fallen on Kip’s lap and the keyboard. The whole device was covered in ice. Wallace finally found his voice.

“Kip what’s going on?” he said. Kip didn’t move his lips, “what happened what’s wrong are you going to be okay? Kip talk to me I’m here I’m-”

“Hair dryer,” was Kip’s only response. The two words stung his throat, and the arm on his computer shook in place. His lips quivered as Wallace opened the bedside drawer for the dryer and plugged it in. He moved the device to point at Kip’s face, “Hand first, please.”

Wallace urged him to talk as they sat in wait of thaw. About anything Kip wanted, he would listen as the water slowly dripped off the hand. He opened and closed his mouth several times, before the words could form.

“I don’t get why… I don’t get why these things happen! How can you-- they-- you all just. Just keep doing this to us?” He whispered the last word. His shoulders were slumped, and downturned eyes’ vision blocked by ice. After a few minutes of silence his hand was free. 

Wallace’s arms around him surprised Kip for a few seconds before he could reciprocate the gesture. With shaking arms he listened as Wallace spoke, “I love you, and while I don’t know what’s going on I wanna help you. What do you need for that right now?”

“Just… I just want to be held right now. Please.”

Wallace moved the laptop away before he climbed next to Kip in the bed. Kip’s head pressed against his chest, Wallace held onto his hair and whispered praise. A dozen I love you’s mixed in with his name to help bring Kip down from this attack. After a while Kip could explain what happened. With each word he felt lighter, as Wallace nodded along. He stayed quiet the whole time until the story finished, and some time after. Just as Kip got concerned he spoke.

“That’s… Kip you’re such a strong and brave person,” Wallace started, “You did who knows how much research and care, and put it into posts to share. To keep others informed and you just after hours doing that felt it get to you when some people couldn’t have taken any.”

“Yeah I… I guess,” the ice on his face had melted onto Wallace’s shirt.

“I’m glad you’re safe now, though,” Wallace said, “However, I don’t think turning it on and off again is going to fix that kind of frozen screen.”


End file.
